Ocean Master (Injustice for all)
Ocean Master is a playable character in Injustice for all . He is classified as a power user and can attack at long range using his trident. He is voiced by Steven Blum. Role in the story Ocean Master is part of the New Regime lead by Braniac. He is close follower of Braniac and does everything he asks him to do. S.T.A.R labs missions Intro/Outro Intro: Ocean Master is seen on a ship in the middle of the water looking out the land and saying "The oceans are mine to rule," he is then seen swimming through water and poping up on the ground similar to Aquamans intro. Outro: Ocean Master walks away and then the scene changes to show him on the throne of Atlantis being crowned by another Atlantian. Gameplay Character Trait Water Shield: Ocean Masters character trait creates a water shield covering his skin and reduces all damage taken by 100%, however this trait only lasts about 3 seconds and has a 10 second recharge rate. Special moves *Water spear: Ocean Master creates a spear out of water and hurls it straight towards his opponent. *Air stab: Ocean master thrusts his trident diagonaly upward and stabs the opponent if they are in the air. He then slams them down into the ground below them. *Slow water ball: Ocean master creates and throws a ball of water towards his opponent and a slow speed. *Fast water ball: Ocean Master creates and throws a ball of water towards his opponent at a fast speed. *Rising trident: Ocean Master puts one end of his trident on the ground and then swings it upward making water fly off of it in multiple directions. *Water clone: Ocean Master creates a person out of water who comes from behind and grabsthe opponent in place. Meter burn moves *Hydro spear: Ocean Master creates a big spear out of water and hurls it towards his opponent impalling them. *Air Impalement: Ocean Master thrusts his trident diagonally upward to hit opponents in air and then slam them into the pavement causing them to bounce. *Ultimate water ball: Ocean Master shoots out a ball of water at a normal pace that is big and explodes upon contact *Hydro clone: Ocean Master creates a person out of water who grabs the opponent in place and knees them in the back. Super Move The Might of Atlantis: Ocean master hits the opponent overhead with his spear and then calls in the Kraken to deliver three successful strikes on his opponent. Ending Quotes *"The oceans are mine to rule."- intro *"For Atlantis"-Clash with any character Costumes Default Ocean Master wears a gray and silver suit with a red cape and a silver trident The New Regime Ocean Master wears golden atlantean battle armor (Unlock in the archives) Classic Ocean Master wears purple shirt with red pants a red cape and a yellow mask (Unlocked by completing all of his S.T.A.R labs missions) Aquaman Ocean Master is dressed like aquaman from the new 52 (available in the Hero copy skin pack) Yellow Lantern Ocean Master is wearing a yellow lantern ring and has a Sinestro Corps costume (Available in the Lantern skin pack) Trivia *His default costume is based off of the New 52 costume. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Injustice for all Category:Characters